Make the way for love
by HeliosDeNoierie
Summary: Post 3x22. Et si, ensemble, ils arrivaient à trouver le chemin de l'amour ?


Heeelloo !

C'est mon premier OS Castle-ien posté ici.  
Un petit remix du 3x22, ça a déjà été fait mille fois, mais j'avais envie d'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice. J'espère avoir réussi à être un peu originale tout de même.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**_Disclaimers :_ **Malheureusement, rien n'est à moi. J'aurais bien aimé un joli cadeau pour noël, mais rien ...

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~

**Make the way for love**

« _I should go … It's late. Good night ! »_

_Je fuyais … Encore …. __Ça devenait une habitude avec Castle. Pourquoi avait-il le don de me sonder au plus profond de mon être, pourquoi me connaissait-il si bien ? Pourquoi les regards qu'il déposait sur moi me faisaient un tel effet ? Pourquoi cet homme me faisait-il un tel effet ?_

_Je me levais, je lui adressais un dernier regard désolé et me dirigeais vers ma chambre, décidée à mettre un terme à ce moment gênant. Gênant parce que cet homme mettait le doigt exactement sur ce que je ressentais, m'obligeant à réfléchir sur la distance que je nous imposais alors qu'il m'attirait irrésistiblement … Je m'interdisais d'y penser alors que j'étais en couple et mon écrivain remettait toujours le même sujet sur le tapis. _

_« Kate ?! »_

_« Good night Castle ! »_

_ Je fermais la porte sur notre discussion. Une discussion qui me faisait trop mal. Des doutes toujours plus présents, s'insinuant dans mes pensées. J'encadrais mon visage de mes mains, m'adossant contre la porte, le poids de ses dernières journées m'accablant totalement. Le meurtre de Royce, Los Angeles, la déclaration de Castle. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il me pousse dans mes retranchements ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit comme ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je l'aime pour ça ? _

_Je restais sur ma dernière constatation, oui, j'aimais cet homme ! J'essayais de me leurrer avec d'autres relations qui ne menaient à rien, mais je n'arrivais pas à sortir l'écrivain de mes pensées, il m'obnubilait irrémédiablement à chaque instants. _

_Je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte, hésitante, je la retirais comme si elle m'avait brûlée, pour finalement l'actionner. Je n'étais absolument pas sûre de ce que je faisais, mais il fallait que je sache. Que je sache s'il se jouait de moi, ou si nous avions un avenir ensemble, que je sache s'il serait là pour me soutenir coûte que coûte, s'il m'aimait tout simplement. _

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Elle le vit, debout face à la baie vitrée admirant les lumières de la ville. La nuit permettant à la vitre de renvoyer son reflet. Ce qu'elle y lu ne lui fit que plus mal. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux reflétant une tristesse sans nom. Le pire de tout étant pour elle se savoir qu'elle était la seule responsable de cet état, et ce depuis quelques temps. Elle resta quelques instants à l'admirer, les épaules voutées comme pour se protéger d'une blessure causée par un nouveau rejet. Elle ne pouvait plus le laisser comme ça, il fallait qu'elle agisse. Pour leur bien.

« Et si ça ne marchait pas ?! »

Il se retourna, surpris de l'entendre à nouveau alors qu'il la croyait dans sa chambre. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, y lisant une profonde incertitude. L'espoir venait de renaître en lui. Cette question n'était pas anodine, elle venait de se jeter dans le vide, elle avait besoin de lui pour la rattraper, pour être celui qui la sauverait de ce saut fait sans aucune corde de rappel. Il sourit tristement, cherchant sa réponse. Il ne pouvait pas promettre que ça marcherait, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non plus si leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Pour ça il fallait qu'ils essayent …

« Kate, et si justement ça marchait ? »

Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais les yeux de l'écrivain s'emplissant d'espoir la firent presque craquer. Elle s'approcha de l'écrivain à pas lent. Se positionnant face à lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Cherchant le courage de faire le dernier pas qui la mènerait à son bonheur.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, leurs yeux parlant pour eux. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir lui dire tellement de choses sans mot, que quoi qu'elle fasse, ses yeux pourraient s'expliquer pour elle, qu'il pourrait la comprendre.

A ce moment, il était comme la perche qui pourrait la sauver de la noyade. Elle savait que lui seul pouvait tenir se rôle, il était son ami, son meilleur ami, son partenaire, c'était lui, tout simplement. Elle acceptait maintenant qu'il soit sa bouée de sauvetage, elle n'avait plus peur de se montrer faible devant cet homme, elle avait compris qu'il n'en profiterait pas pour la mettre plus bas que terre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était « lui ». Ce grand gamin, cet homme qu'elle avait tellement détesté au début de leur partenariat. On dit que la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est très mince, pour elle, cette phrase avait tout son sens.

Elle baissa les yeux, contemplant le torse contre lequel elle avait tant envie de se blottir, de tout oublier, arrêter le temps, arrêter de souffrir un instant et se laisser porter.

Il continuait de la contempler, constatant avec tristesse les marques de fatigue sur son visage. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas passé une nuit complète à dormir, mais cela l'inquiétait fortement, mais au vue des événements son état ne l'étonnait guère.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher Kate. Tu tombes de fatigue. »

Cette phrase la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle replongea son regard dans le sien. Dormir ? Elle n'y arrivait plus depuis quelques temps, et ceci s'était aggravé avec le meurtre de Royce. Elle se réveillait cauchemars après cauchemars. Fermer les yeux devenait une telle épreuve, des images terribles défilant devant ses yeux.

« Je n'ai … pas envie d'être seule … »

Son regard gêné quitta celui de l'écrivain, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle baissa la tête et ses cheveux tombèrent devant son visage créant une cachette pour ses sentiments. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il ait les gestes pour la rassurer, les mots pour la calmer, l'affection pour la réconforter. Elle en avait besoin, elle, Kate Beckett, lieutenant de New-York chevronnée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour elle, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter. Elle aurait dû laisser se rôle à son actuel petit ami, mais depuis quelques temps elle s'était rendu compte de beaucoup de choses. Et elle savait qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle, qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle sentit deux doigts se poser délicatement sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et une main écarter doucement ses cheveux. La connexion de leurs yeux se fit de nouveau. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'en si peu de temps son regard lui avait manqué. Elle le vit sourire doucement, un de ces sourires qu'il n'adressait qu'à elle, qui la faisait se sentir si spéciale à ses yeux.

« Viens. »

Il lui prit la main et elle se laissa guider vers la chambre opposée à la sienne. Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux. Elle était simplement obnubilée par la chaleur de la main dans la sienne et leurs doigts enlacés. Ce geste signifiait tellement pour elle. Il était là, près à tout pour elle, près à l'aider quand quelque chose n'allait pas, sans arrière pensée, sans essayer de tirer profit de son état. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un homme comme celui là alors qu'elle lui avait fait énormément de mal. Elle n'avait plus envie de le blesser, plus maintenant. Elle avait envie d'avancer. Avancer avec lui. Alors elle le suivit quand il s'allongea sur les draps et elle s'installa face à lui, en chien de fusil. Se protégeant malgré elle de la douleur qui l'accablait.

Comme toujours leurs yeux s'exprimaient pour eux : la douleur, le chagrin mais surtout un amour qui brillait dans leurs 4 pupilles.

Il suivait depuis le début les réflexions dont elle était sujette à travers ces yeux. Il adorait la façon dont il pouvait lire en elle grâce eux. Les yeux : la fenêtre de l'âme, avait-on dit. Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient, il les vit s'assombrir pour finir par briller. Cette fois, il n'y lisait plus de l'amour mais une profonde tristesse. Une douleur qui la traversait de par en par sans qu'elle ne puisse lutter contre elle. La seule chose contre laquelle elle pouvait lutter était les larmes qu'elle avait appris à retenir depuis bien longtemps déjà.

« Tu sais Kate, pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse. »

Comme si elle n'avait attendu qu'une autorisation de sa part, ses paroles déclenchèrent un torrent de larmes trop longtemps enfouit au plus profond d'elle-même. Les perles salées de mirent à couler sans retenue, sans qu'elle n'essai de les cacher. Une main se posa alors dans son dos, tandis que la voix de Castle s'élevait dans les airs : « Viens. Des fois, pleurer ça fait du bien ». Elle avait envie de le croire. Pour une fois, elle avait envie de l'écouter alors qu'elle avait tant de fois occulter ses paroles. Ecouter l'homme qui, depuis quelques temps était son seul point d'accroche, son seul point de repère, sa bouée de sauvetage. Alors sans plus réfléchir, elle se blottit dans ses bras, comme il le lui avait demandé, étouffant un sanglot dans sa chemise, ses mains s'agrippant à cette dernière, froissant le tissu sur leur passage. Elle se laissa aller à évacuer son chagrin, humidifiant très clairement la chemise de son partenaire. Depuis quelques minutes, il n'arrêtait de lui murmurer des mots rassurant à l'oreille, des promesses, des caresses de ses mains se baladant dans son dos. Il lui murmurait que tout irait bien, qu'ils attraperaient le meurtrier de Royce. Dans son état normal elle ne l'aurait pas laissé dire de telle chose alors que le meurtrier de sa mère courrait toujours dans la nature, peut-être que le résultat serait le même avec le meurtre de Royce. Mais se soir dans ses bras, de douces paroles murmurées dans son oreille, ses mains caressant son dos, les baisers déposés dans ses cheveux, elle avait envie de tout oublier, oublier le monde qui les entourait de ne penser qu'à elle, qu'à lui, qu'à eux.

Les larmes ne commencèrent à se tarir que de longues minutes plus tard. Les sanglots avaient disparu, laissant la place au silence. Le seul bruit des mains de l'écrivain caressant le dos de sa muse à travers son tee-shirt était présent dans la pièce. Un moment plus tard les perles d'eau ne coulaient plus sur les joues de la jeune femme, mais aucun des deux ne bougeait. Trop fatigué et peureux de briser se moment unique et merveilleux. Leur rapprochement avait été si soudain qu'aucun d'eux ni avait vraiment réfléchit. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre de mots sur ce qui se passait entre eux. Mais l'heure n'était pas vraiment aux réflexions. Il n'avait qu'une envie : soulager le chagrin de sa muse. S'il avait pu le lui prendre pour qu'elle vive quelques heures sans tristesse, il l'aura fait sans hésitation. Si l'amour avait pu permettre de tout faire, et de tout réussir, alors il aurait tout fait pour elle. Tout.

« _ Tu es glacée Kate !

_ Non, je suis juste … Bien … »

La réponse de Kate le fit sourire. La voix à moitié endormie, elle n'avait pas l'air de trop lui en vouloir. En effet, sans le vouloir, sa main était passée quelque peu sous le tee-shirt de sa muse et il s'était rendu compte du froid qui l'habitait. Il était trop accaparé par ses pensées et par ses caresses pour se rendre compte de l'état physique de sa partenaire. Il s'en voulut immédiatement.

Voyant qu'il lui était impossible de se mettre sous la couette parce qu'ils étaient allongé dessus, il rabattit son choix sur l'épais couvre-lit recouvert de soie qui trônait au bout du lit. Il se souleva légèrement pour l'atteindre du bout des doigts et il entendit un gémissement mécontent venant de Kate, il ne put empêcher un léger rire de sortir de sa bouche. Il remonta le tissu pour les couvrir entièrement tous les deux. Sans attendre une seconde sa muse se blottit de nouveau contre lui trouvant une position confortable. La tête toujours au creux de son cou, la chaleur se diffusant entre eux.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé de plus. L'heure n'était pas aux commentaires. Plus tard, ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler plus tard. Les minutes passèrent. Leurs respirations se calquèrent l'une sur l'autre et leurs battements de cœur firent de même. Avant de s'endormir, la jeune femme déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou de son partenaire. Ses lèvres humides se posant délicatement sur sa veine jugulaire. Elle finit par se laisser happer par le sommeil, apaisée et réconfortée par ses caresses, par ses mots, ses baisers, son amour et sa tendresse. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans le pays des rêves, emporté par Morphée, leurs respirations se faisant régulière. Cette respiration, qu'il sentait chatouiller la peau de son cou, eut raison de lui.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~

Le réveil fut plus brutal que la douceur dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis serrés l'un contre l'autre. En effet, ce fut une sonnerie de téléphone qui les sortit de leur léthargie. La jeune femme se retourna, émettant un léger grognement mécontent et attrapa l'objet de son déplaisir sur la table de nuit derrière elle. L'identité de l'appelant les ramena tous les deux sur terre, les frappant de sa dure réalité : le départ précipité pour L.A, la pseudo-déclaration de Castle, l'avancée dans leur relation, leur nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. « Josh ».

Elle souffla, il se raidit contre elle. Hier, elle avait pris une décision, celle d'avancer et d'écouter son cœur. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant alors elle appuya sur le bouton rouge de l'appareil, le posa sur le meuble et se tourna vers Castle. Elle se positionna à une distance un peu plus raisonnable que celle qu'ils avaient partagée toute la nuit. Elle le vit les yeux dans le vide, réfléchissant. Elle comprit qu'il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir passé la nuit dans ses bras alors qu'elle n'était pas libre, même s'il ne s'était rien passé et que la raison de ce geste était pure. Elle tendit la main et caressa sa joue avec douceur. Elle savait que c'était à elle de parler. A elle de le rassurer comme il l'avait fait toute la soirée de la veille. A elle d'être là pour eux.

Mais contre toute attente c'est lui qui parla le premier.

« _ Tu ne réponds pas ?

_ Non. Il ne me prévient qu'au dernier moment quand il part en mission. Pourquoi l'aurais-je prévenu pour 4 jours à Los Angeles. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de te prévenir toi … »

Elle lui sourit. Faisant une pause dans ce discours qui lui coûtait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler à cœur ouvert. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Pour avancer. Ensemble.

« _ Tu sais Rick, si j'ai passé la nuit dans tes bras, ce n'est pas par hasard. Je n'aurais voulu être nul par ailleurs. J'avais envie que ça soit toi qui me réconforte, toi qui soit là pour moi, qui me murmure de si jolis mots à l'oreille. Pour l'instant, j'ai quelques problèmes à régler, tu le sais mieux que personne, mais je te promets. Oui, je te le promets : très bientôt nous en reparlerons et on avancera, tous les deux. »

Pour appuyer sa promesse, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un tendre baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son écrivain. Trop long pour être désintéressé.

Il lui rendit le sourire qu'elle lui adressait, rassuré par ses paroles, par ses gestes. Il était heureux. Il y avait tellement de choses à aplanir avant de commencer une nouvelle relation, mais la prévision de cet amour partagé lui redonna le baume au cœur pour cette nouvelle journée avec elle. Dans un premier temps, il se devait de l'aider à résoudre le meurtre de Royce pour que celui-ci ne finisse pas comme le meurtre de sa mère, et après ça ils pourraient avancer.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~

_« If only … »_

Elle n'avait jamais cru au destin. Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait mis l'écrivain sur sa route, peut-être pas. Mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas le loisir de lui dicter sa vie. Oh, non. Elle avait décidé de la prendre en main. Elle ne laisserait pas sa chance passer, pas maintenant après avoir autant avancé avec son écrivain. Les « si seulement » n'auraient pas leur place dans leur vie. Elle s'en faisait la promesse, elle allait écouter Royce.

Alors elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'écrivain pendant qu'il entourait sa taille d'un bras et tentait de la rapprocher de lui malgré leur position peu pratique dans l'avion. Un sourire étira leurs lèvres, ce qu'ils savaient maintenant c'est que dans quelques temps ils laisseraient place à l'amour.

~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~

Et voilà.


End file.
